


The Precursor Series

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Dean [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: You and Dean have a different type of Relationship.





	1. Precursor

You feel a large hand caressing your face, waking you from your sleep. It takes a few seconds for your eyes to adjust, but you find yourself in a dark room, void of any sunlight, or light for that matter.

“Mmm, don’t wake me up yet. I just want to sleep.” You whine. You pull at bare skin, until the hardness of a toned chest was against your just–as–naked body.

A chuckle resonates through soft, full lips as they find yours, though first peppering soft, open – mouthed kisses along your face and jaw. You relish in the attention you’re receiving, and you claw at his back, pulling him tighter to your body.

“I want to watch you sleep. But we’ve got that hunt in Delaware. We need to get going. Sam let us sleep longer than we should have. Those witches aren’t going to kill themselves.”

You groan, pulling away from him, knowing the truth. They definitely weren’t going to kill them selves.

“Okay.” You yawn, burying your head in to his shoulder. “Do I have time to shower?”

“We can share one, but we need to hurry. Sam says there are three more victims now.”

“And Sam still isn’t well enough to join us?” you ask standing. You pull on Dean’s discarded shirt and slip into the bathroom across the hall, Dean following after you quickly.

“No. He still isn’t well. He looks like Rudolph, and he can barely stand straight. He isn’t even drunk.”

You close your eyes and smile, as you slip out of the thread – bare sheets and into the hot water. Dean’s hands find your hips, and his lips search until they find the hollow of your shoulder, kissing and biting at the wet skin.

You quickly lather shampoo in to your long Y/H/C, hoping for a quick cleanse, but Dean’s hands stop you.

“We have enough time, let me help.”

He kisses your chest, before his strong hands make good work with your hair. After a few minutes, his fingers are massaging the kinks out of your neck, sweetly rubbing your head, and leaving small bite marks on your chest.

Your hands grip on his hips, pulling you tightly to his body.

A rumble of appreciation falls from his chest, and you lean back, letting the hot water rinse away the suds and dirt from your hair.

Dean puts his hand on your shoulder, brushing the long scar that falls from under your ear to the base of your neck.

“Any new memories today?” he asks quietly, keeping you tight to him. He kisses your forehead and you sigh a little.

“No, just happily making new memories with you.”

“Don’t you want to find out what’s happening? Why you can’t remember?” You motion for him to kneel, so you could shampoo his head. He moans as you rub circles with your thumbs into his temples.

“No. I love my life. I love you. I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

He kisses you on the stomach, inching closer and closer to that one place you wanted.

“Not now baby, when we’re on the road. Not when Sam’s in the bunker.”

He groans, and gives a small whine as he kisses you once more, but listens to your command. He gives you one more kiss and then lets you finish rubbing his head.

It only takes Dean five, maybe ten minutes tops to get ready, and he waits patiently for you to towel dry your hair and get dressed.

* * *

“Alright Rudolph, we’re heading out. Get feeling better, drink your liquids, don’t get in to too much trouble.” You order, giving Sam a smile as you adjust your rucksack on your back. Dean was impatiently waiting in the garage, so you knew you had to hurry.

“Rudolph?”

“Yeah, your nose is rather red. You look like the four – legged creature.”

Sam chuckles and waves you off. “Okay mom. I’ll keep you updated on research.”

You nod, and give him a quick thumbs up, and rush to the bunker garage. Dean is casually leaning against the passenger door as you walk in, smiling smugly at you.

“What?” you ask smiling, and holding out your bag for him to take.

“I may have started scheming something. Let’s wait until we’re out of Lebanon.”

You roll your eyes and wait for him to open the passenger door for you. You scoot to the middle, and wait until Dean is seated. “You know I won’t be able wait until we’re out of Lebanon babe.” You even make it known of your frustration, by kissing his jaw lightly, but not giving him any more attention.

“Fine once we’re out of the bunker.” He laughs, but that earns him a better kiss.

You both sit in silence as he drives to the outskirts of town, until he stops along the shoulder of the road.

“All right Dean, spill. What are you scheming?” you ask.

He smiles, and kisses your forehead. “Apparently Garth found out about our witch hunt. He quietly got in and out last night, and took care of it.”

“Sam, giving bad Intel? He must really be sick.”

“I think that we should take advantage of this, find some place to just hole in, and spend a few days together. When we get back, we can tell Sam that it was taken care of when we got there. I mean we do have a three day drive.”

“You sly dog.” You giggle, kissing his neck. “I like your plan. But I would like if we found a place to settle in, and like now. I need you baby.”

“You need me?”

“I do. I might need you to get in to the back seat now.” Your voice is more commanding.

His eyes drop to your face, and your hand inches to his belt buckle.

“Is. Is this?”

“Yes Dean. You know what this is. Don’t make me ask twice.” Your voice is sickly sweet, and he shivers, before groaning audibly. Your fingers dance along his belt buckle, barely grazing the hairs of his happy trail along his abdomen. “Do you want me to get out my cuffs Dean?”

He groans happily, closing his eyes, possibly thinking of the pleasure he was about to get. “Yes. Do your worst.”

You chuckle giddily, and think for a second. “I think we need to find a hotel.  _NOW_.”

“Yes ma’am.” He replies. He looks to you and waits.

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?” he asks.

“Good pet, thank you for asking. But I think.” You pull at his buckle, until the belt comes undone, and you pull it out of its resting spot. You reach in to his coat pocket, pulling out his silver cuffs. You wrap the bracelet around his wrist and attach the other end to the steering wheel. “We’re going to wait until I’ve got you in bed.”

He groans as your hand roughly grazes his lap, but he obeys. The engine turns over, and he pulls out, whimpering quietly while you continue to torture him.

You find the first small hotel you come up to, and quickly check in.

“Alright mister.” You speak quietly, only for him to hear, “I need to get something really fast, and you are going to go in there, strip and lie down. On your stomach.”

He whines a little as your lips graze his. “I need to touch you (Y/N). Please let me touch you.”

You open the door to your little room and motion for him to walk in.

“Baby, be patient. You’ll get your release soon enough.” You smile and take his face in your hand, so he’ll look to you. “And make sure you don’t touch yourself. I don’t want to have to punish you baby.”

He nods, making sure you know he won’t disobey you. With a rough shove, you push him in to the motel room and close the door after you.

You take your time, twenty minutes to be exact, to let Dean get worked up. You head to the little convenient store, adjacent with a hardware store and do a little shopping.

A large bundle of paracord and a six-pack of beer later, you waltzed in slowly in to the motel room, ready for your fun.

Dean is obediently lying face down on the bed, an arm dangling over the side of the bed, the cuff still attached to his wrist. His naked body, toned from a long tenure of hunting, made you extremely happy.

His eyes were blissfully closed, and his back heaved up and down as he breathed in and out. He looked happy, like nothing was wrong in the world. You take a seat on the ground in front of his face, and wait as he slowly comes to.

“Hey baby.” You run your fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp.

He groans, but smiles as he looks the pile of paracord in your lap.

“Hey baby.” He yawns and stretches, licking his lips as he looks at you. “What do you have planned for me?”

“Well, I could kiss those decadent lips all night.” You smile, tracing the hard line of his jaw with your pointer finger. “But, first I need your hands, otherwise occupied.”

He sits up on his forearms, holding his hands out, waiting for your cue.

You kiss the tip of his nose lightly. “On your back, now.”

He leans into your kiss, but you pull away, leaving him wanting more. You arch your eyebrows, and he quickly moves to the head of the bed, lying down on his back. You drop the paracord on the bed and slowly crawl up to his lap. You grind against his lap, just to edge him on.

He squeezes his fists into balls, and pinches his eyes shut, trying to ebb the friction. You pull at his hand, until you’re kissing at his knuckles. You secure his wrists above his head, and tightly to the headboard, assuring that he wouldn’t move.

“You alright?” you ask, leaning over him to check his bonds.

He smiles and nods, licking his lips once more.

“Okay. What’s your color?”

“Green. So green.”

You chuckle happily, placing your hands on his chest.

“And your code word?” 

“Batman.” He smiles, and closes his eyes. Ready, willing and able for what was to come.


	2. Dean, Interrupted

“Alright handsome. If you’re ready for this, we’re doing this No turning back.”

“I know you’ll take care of me baby, I’m not worried.” He replies. He tightens his hands into fists as you palm his lap roughly.

“Okay. Let’s do this.” You mutter, holding on to him. You grasp him at the base of his length, a strangled growl emits loudly from his throat. He was hard enough and ready, that you didn’t need any foreplay.

You give him a squeeze before standing, to slip out of your shoes and clothes. You crawl up his lap, giving him a show, and grasp at his length before sinking down on him quickly.

His moan is garbled, as he attempts to say something legible. His eyes roll back and he closes them, hitting his head against the mattress.

“Sh. FUCK.” He finally gets it out as you sink down on him quickly. You still as you bottom out, adjusting to his girth and length.

“You okay pet?” you lean over, placing your hands on his wide chest.

“Just.” He groans and holds his breath a second as you swivel your hips, spurring him on. “Just that you. You’re a lot tighter this time.”

“The anticipation is killing you, isn’t it?” you chuckle lightly, leaving wet, open–mouthed kisses down his chest. “If only you knew what I had in store for you Dean Winchester.”

He groans happily, and you swivel your hips once more, earning a few curses from your mouth.

Dean purses his lips but stays silent, knowing that will turn you on even more.

“Fine,” you bite back at him sharply, thrusting down on him once, roughly. “I know of ways to make you scream Dean.”

You drag your nails up and down his chest a few times, until red lines mar his skin. You’re about to sink down on him once more, hard, when Dean’s phone rings.

You groan angrily, Dean joining in your frustration. It was Sam’s ringtone, and if you didn’t answer, he’d call until you did. You give your head a shake, as you lean over to answer his phone. “This had better be good Sam. You’re interrupting something.”

‘Uh, gross. I didn’t want to hear that.’ Sam replies, whining at your announcement.

“Well, you did. Just being honest Sam. What do you want?” you lean over Dean, grinding your hips into his. The second he starts to make a sound, you clamp your hand over his mouth.

‘Well, we have a problem.’ He says. You knew your weekend alone wouldn’t last long.

You put your finger to your mouth, motioning for Dean to be quiet. In a second you’ve pulled out of him almost completely before sinking down on him again.

Dean’s face contorts – one of pleasure, one of pain – and he grabs at the rope

“What’s the problem? Are you in trouble?”

‘No, I’m not. I’m listening to you and I’m staying at the bunker so I can start feeling better. It’s Charlie.’ You can Sam close what was possibly a book, or his laptop.

“What about Charlie?”

It’s torture again for Dean. This time you grind your hips against his; your clit rubs against his pelvis, sending a wave of heat through you.

‘She’s in a bit of a bind, she needs you.’

“But, we’ve got this case.”

‘I know you don’t have a case. I know Garth got there before you did. Nice try.’

You groan in disapproval, and sink back down to bottom out around Dean.

“Well, I want to spend time with my boyfriend, so sue me.” You sigh and put your head to Dean’s chest. “Fine. What’s the problem?”

‘She may have gotten way in over her head with a skin changer.’ He let’s out a cough and clears his throat. You pay attention to the body beneath you, and he’s still trying to catch his breath.

“Okay. We’re on our way.”

You hit end on Dean’s phone and throw it to the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asks, pulling against the rope as you pull him out of you.

“Looks like Charlie got in way over her head with a Skin Changer. She needs our help, and Sam already knew there was no case. So we have to go.”

“At least we tried. And we got a few hours of alone time.”

You nod and walk to your jeans, to pull out your knife. A quick cut at the paracord, and his arms are free. He pulls you to his grasp, and presses his lips to your throat. You put your arms around his neck, and press your lips to his.

After a breathless moment, you pull away for air, leaning in forehead to forehead.

“One of these days we’ll get more than a few hours alone.” You smile and kiss the tip of his nose.

With a stretch, he stands following you, and you both start to dress.

* * *

Ten minutes later, you’re packed in the impala and driving off to Charlie’s latest location. ­­­­Tulsa Oklahoma.

You hold on to Dean for dear life, as you make your way through the crowded bar – one called Kilkennys Irish Pub. It was the only place Charlie could think to meet, knowing it’d be harder for a skin changer to reveal itself.

You giggle a little as he pulls you to the middle of the dance floor, tightening his hold on you.

“What’s going on babe?”

He kisses your lips quickly. “I was. You were interrupted, and I’m still feeling it. She can wait a second. Just a little bumping and grinding could possibly help me? Then we can go on.” He gives you his shit – eating grin, and cups your face with his hands.

“Oh Dean.” You laugh, sweetly rubbing his cheeks. “I like your thinking, but no. Just think pet, the longer you’re a good boy, the better it’ll be for you.”

You pull his hands off your hips, and give his neck a bite before pulling away. That warrants a groan from him, and you turn to find Charlie inhabiting a table about fifteen feet off the dance floor.

You’re hugging Charlie as Dean approaches, a scowl plastered to his face.

“Oh, what’s got your boxers in a bunch?” Charlie asks, chuckling at his sour expression.

“Oh, he was interrupted. Excuse him, he might be grumpy for a while.” You sit down, and wait. Charlie and Dean exchange hugs, but before Dean can join you on your side Charlie slides in, making Dean’s scowl seem even permanent. You turn to Charlie and ignore your ever–growing angry boyfriend. “What do you have so far?”

“All business, no pleasure. I like the way you think.” Charlie laughs. Dean lets out a scoff, letting you both know of his distaste. You give him a glare, and he pops a few pretzels in his mouth, taking your warning glance as it is.

Three strikes, and you’re going to be punished. One down, two to go.

“Well, skin changers are dangerous. We need to get him off the streets.” You cross your legs under the table, finding Dean’s with your foot.

You’d egg him on, and possibly by tonight he’d be full on and ready to go. His hand tenses for a moment before relaxing.

Charlie scrunches her eyebrows, but pulls out her tablet.

“Well, the last three targets were women. About your age (Y/N). They’re. This guy thinks that cheating scumbags are good punching bags. The girls are cheating on their guys, so he turns into them, and kills them. Kind of like your first brush with the skin changer Dean.”

“Didn’t that one change into you?” You look to Dean. You’re still busily rubbing at his calf with your boot, trying to annoy him. He can’t move or he’d kick you or Charlie and he’d make a big commotion.

He clears his throat and nods. “Yeah. Yeah, he turned into me all right. I almost. Well, he almost killed Sam.”

“So what? I’m going to be bait? Have you found out what or who the bastard changed into yet?” you reach over to take Dean’s beer, taking a swig. He looks at you annoyed, but stays put.

“You be the unfaithful one. He. She. It. It frequents a bar down the way, about a mile. We make it be known you two are a couple, and then a few days later. Bam! Cheat on poor Dean, and we find him. Her. You lure him. It. You lure the beast to our location, and we get it taken care of.”

You glance over to Dean, bitch face still plastered on his face. “You up for that Dean?”

“Huh. Wha?” he clears his throat. “Uh, yeah. I’m down for that. But I don’t know about you, but I could use a few hours of sleep.”

“So, how about we meet up for breakfast tomorrow. I’ll text you?” Charlie asks. You both nod as she stands. You stand to give her a hug, but Dean stays put, still pouting. “Man, I must have really interrupted something.”

“I’ll make sure to fix his attitude before the night is over.”

Charlie gags playfully, and walks out, leaving you to your green – eyed hunter. “Okay, I’m so sorry we couldn’t finish what we had started, but really? Did you have to be a dick?”

“Come on (Y/N). I need to blow my load. This is getting painful.” He drums his fingers on the table. You put your hand on his, stopping him.

“Well, I can help you, but I think you’ve struck out. More than three times. I may have to punish you first.” You push yourself out of the booth and hold your hand out. “Let’s go Casanova.”

Dean happily pushes himself out of his side, and takes your hand, leading you through the crowd until you’re outside and at his impala.

The trip to the nearest motel is quiet and tense. He holds tight to the steering wheel – white knuckling it so he won’t be tempted.

The second you open the door to your dingy motel room, you roughly push Dean through the door.

“Alright Winchester, time for your punishment.”


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's dom finally punishes him

****He looks to you with nervous eyes as you latch and deadbolt the door, as well as the small chain to the door. Even though you know no one will interrupt you, you want to let him know you’re his for the night. He knows right then and now, in your own headspace, you’re his Dom, not his annoyed girlfriend.

And when he acted the way he did, he totally deserved to be punished!

“If it makes it any better for me, I am sorry I acted like a dick.”

“And we’re talking; I don’t want tonight to be all punishment Dean. Be quiet.” You scold, holding his cheeks in your fingers.

His gaze falls down, and you let go. He looks down, balling his fists tightly, just waiting for you.

You back up to the bed, and sit down, barking out your next order.

“Strip. Slowly.”

His gaze awkwardly finds you for a moment, asking permission just to be sure. You pull at his belt until it’s unbuckled and out of his pants. You didn’t have a flogger, so this would have to do.

He toes his boots off, too quickly and you flick the leather belt at his arm, slowing him. He hisses at the contact and then slows down, pulling his pants down. Even that was agonizingly slow for you.

“Too slow, just a little more speed, pet.” You flick the belt at his thigh, and his speed quickens as his jeans fall to the floor from his knees.

“Now, what am I going to do to you for acting like a douche bag?” You stand and slowly waltz to him. You grip his jaw in your fingers, moving it back and forth. His gaze stays down, avoiding your eyes.

“Dean, look at me.”

He looks up and swallows nervously, keeping his green eyes locked on yours.

“Thank you. I guess I’m going to have to teach my pet some manners again. Teach him to obey.”

“Mistress.” He wines, swallowing back the bile in his throat.

“What Dean?”

“Please.” His voice is horse and he hoods his eyelids over his eyes.

“Please what Dean? I can’t read your mind. What is it that you want.?”

“I want you to punish me.”

You give him a wicked smile, and stroke his cheek with the pad of your thumb.

“Oh, the things I’m going to do to you Dean. On your knees baby.” You give his cheek a pat, and back off. He instinctually reaches for you, but you bat his hand away.

You dig through your bag, pulling out the paracord from the night before. His only two ties would serve as a gag.

Once facing him, he’s still complacent, an almost dead stare in his eyes. He’s going to his own headspace; mentally preparing himself for whatever you had planned for him.

“Ooh, you’re almost ready. And I can’t have that.” You look down, and his member is red and swollen. “You won’t fit in to your ring.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“You have five minutes to let off a little steam. Then your hands will be otherwise occupied.” You drop your items on the bed. “Make em’ count Winchester.”

He nods, and quickly obeys you, putting a hand on his length, quickly stroking himself.

He hisses as he starts to find his release, and you walk to the bathroom. You’d be making it as hard as possible for him.

You dress in your best bra and underwear, a push up bra made of black lace with see–through panels, and a lace thong to match. Your hair is only a light fix, and you listen to Dean groaning as he finds his release.

He looks up, as you walk out of the bathroom. Eyes once hooded, are lust blown and wide with frenzy as he sees your outfit.

A stream of cum is dripping down his dick, the rest in a string to the ground.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made a mess.” He stammers, trying to keep a balance between staring at you and looking down.

“Nonsense. We’re just going to make more of a mess anyway.” You motion to him, your fingers curling in a ‘come hither’ motion, and he complies.

“What are the colors?” you ask giving his flaccid dick a few strokes. You slip on the cock ring, making sure it was snug and tight.

“G – Green,” he chokes. “Green is go. Yellow.” You tighten the ring once more, just for the hell of it. “Yellow is slow down. And Red.

“Red?”

“Red is stop.” He replies.

“Good boy. Now, hands behind your back.”

He follows your order perfectly, crossing his arms at the wrist behind him. You take him in your mouth, cupping his balls roughly in your hand. You glance at him through your lashes, and he’s holding his breath.

“Baby, don’t hold your breath. I need you to breathe.”

He let’s a out a shaky sigh, and gasps as you go down on him again. With a satisfying pop, you let go of him and stand to look him straight in the eyes.

You nip at his earlobe, pulling his arms around you. He lets an intake of air out, and tightens his fists so he won’t touch you.

“Baby. Do you want to touch me?” you ask smiling as you can feel his body tense.

“Yes. Please baby. Let me touch you.” He asks.

“Well, you’re going to make good use of your mouth before I gag you. How about that?” you ask, taking a bite out of his ear once more.

“Yes. Please. Ride my face.”

You kiss down his neck, as you walk him backwards towards the bed.

“Baby. Yellow. Yellow. Please. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.”

You slow your thrusting on top of him, until he’s sheathed in you fully.

His breathing stills after a few minutes, and you place your forehead on his chest. You had gotten tired of his muffled yells, that after a while you got rid of the gag. You preferred to hear him scream your name.

“Are you okay?” you ask kissing at his chest, listening to his heart beat.

“You could untie me,” his voice a gravelly timbre.

“Have you learned your lesson?” you kiss down his chest once more, lifting off of him a little and thrusting down again.

He grits his teeth and groans.

“Yes, I think I did. But I may forget it once in a while.”  He tugs at the paracord, and hisses as you pull out of him slowly. Seconds later he’s shooting off a stream of cum on to his abdomen. You lick at his chest to clean him up, letting him catch his breath. The paracord loosens easily after you pick at the knot, and he pulls you tightly to his body..

You both roll over to your back, and you quickly cover the both of you in the scratchy quilt.

“You okay?” you ask rubbing his chest lightly, tracing his tattoo with your pointer finger.

He’s still trying to manage his breath; all he can do is nod. He turns to you, cupping your face in his hand.

“You always take me to the best places. I’m good.” He kisses your forehead, down your nose to your lips. “I’m tired, but I’m good.”


End file.
